You're My Light
by selachophobia
Summary: One-shot: Isaac was afraid of the dark. Which was totally understandable. Stiles just happens to know how to make it all better. A nightlight, of sorts. Stiles would always be willing to use his magic to help his numero uno...s. Cute Stisaac story, with a couple appearances by "big brother" Derek. Warning for slight bad language, but not really. And some kisses :)


**AN: Another story set "a few years" after Stiles was introduced into the world of hot werewolves. And Stiles is magical in this one. A wizard, if you will. I blame this story on the fact that I'm missing Harry Potter fanfiction and now combining Teen Wolf and Harry Potter… without actually making it a crossover. Although, now that I think about it… nah, I'm not to that point yet lol. Anyway, this is just something nice for cutie pie Isaac and my man Stiles :)**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Stiles called out when he walked into the house. "I'm home… Isaac, you here?"<p>

The pack had fixed up Derek's old house until it practically sparkled (and finally had real freakin' walls). Stiles called it home, but really only Derek and Isaac lived there full-time. He liked to split his time between the pack and his dad, which had been working out pretty well for the past few years.

His relationship with Derek seemed to be something like how a puppy acts around older dogs. Stiles was the puppy, obviously. The Alpha tried to act like he just barely tolerated him, but if he really didn't like him, he would be missing a chunk of his throat, right?

With Isaac, it was much nicer. No lethal threats or snarling. Occasionally, the Stiles will have food fights with him, but Derek always yelled at them, making Isaac tuck his tail and hide in his room. Stiles always argued with Derek over how he should behave around the younger wolf. He seemed to not fully understand that he needed to be a little gentler with Isaac, after all he'd been through. Not that he'd ever say that anywhere near Isaac. His past was _not_ to be discussed.

They were supposed to hang out after Stiles got back from his classes. Isaac took morning classes down at the community college, so that he could have time at night to do "wolf-y things" or whatever.

He climbed up the wide stairs and down the hall towards Isaac's room. The house was way too big for only two people, but maybe werewolves counted as two people, you know? If you think about it like that, then four people in such a big place doesn't seem too bad. Still.

Stiles wondered about moving into the Hale residence multiple times, but he didn't want his father to be lonely. He also worried about Isaac being alone, too. Of course, his dad had to have known Stiles would have to move out at some point. He was already 21 and still living at home. Was moving in with sourwolf really a step up then?

And with that thought, he knocked on Isaac's open door. He cleared his throat. "Isaac? Dude, I thought we were going to hang tonight. Derek's not here. We could totally trash the kitchen, if you want to," he finished with a goofy grin.

The wolf just sat on his bed, staring out the window. One side of his room was a giant window. It was built like that partly because Derek said the openness feels more natural for the wolf side, but also because Isaac had a thing about enclosed spaces. Which was totally understandable. Stiles was just really proud of Derek for being so considerate. And when he told him so, the Alpha man just huffed and stomped away. As if kindness was a _bad_ trait.

"Is this a bad time? Like, a furry kind of night for you? Because I can find something to do. Something Derek would not approve. Which would be awesome. So…"

Isaac finally turned to look at Stiles. He briefly smiled at him, then turned back to the window. "No, the moon's fine. I'm fine. It's just..."

Stiles walked over to the bed and sat down. "What's wrong, man?" Stiles hesitated before practically growling out, "Did Derek do something to you? Was he being mean? Because I swear if that Alpha Ass did something wrong, I-"

That earned him a small laugh. "No, no. We all know you would beat the hell out of Alpha if he did something unapproved by you." Then they both burst out giggles at the thought. Stiles was still pretty scrawny and Derek was still an all-powerful werewolf.

Except it helped that he had superpowers of his own now. While the pack had their glowing eyes and extra body hair, Stiles had freakin' magic in his not-quite-grown-up body. He had learned spells for when things were not so great with the newborn wolf pack. But he worked his way up to even performing silent spells. Even Derek was impressed the first time he used magic in front of the pack. _Stiles _impressed _Derek_. Insanity.

"Alright, alright. So what's up with you? Did you have an exam today or something? Because I understand the need to zone out after cramming all night. You know what, I'll just be downstairs. See if Derek's gotten any better movies since the last time I was here." He stood up and ruffled Isaac's hair a bit. It made him look like a little kid. Which made him even more adorable! "Come downstairs if you want. I might even make some brownies or something. And make a total mess, causing a Derek freak-out."

He started to walk away when Isaac said lowly, "It's just. The _dark_, you know? When the moon isn't full, it gets so creepy looking outside."

Stiles turned around and frowned slightly. "Not even the whole "werewolf nightvision" thing helps?"

"I guess, but… not really. And not only my wolf misses the moon, but I just can't stand how nighttime can be so… dark." He paused. Then gave Stiles a wry grin and said, "Sorry. I'm not making very much sense, am I?"

He cocked his head and stared at the wolf for a few moments before springing into action. "Hold on! I can fix this! Just… wait right there, okay?" Isaac could hear him muttering, "Holy shit, this is gonna be _perfect_! I can't believe I-" all the way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>After about 15 minutes, Stiles came running back into the room with something behind his back. A bit out of breath, he told Isaac to hold out his hands and close his eyes.<p>

Stiles probably had no idea just how obvious Isaac's trust was when he barely hesitated before following his instructions. Derek and Stiles were the two people in the world he knew he could depend on. They were his true pack.

A large and heavy object was firmly placed on his waiting palms. He opened his eyes when Stiles nudged him a little and looked down.

"It's… a jar? Stiles, why-"

Then Stiles put his hands together and pulled them apart slowly. A small glowing ball of light was growing as he continued to pull. When it was the size of a tennis ball, he put his hands over the opening of the glass and it just fell in. The light bounced a few times as if it was adjusting to the size of the jar. It started out white, but then turned bluish as he stared at it.

His eyes managed to unglue themselves from the jar, up to Stiles' eyes. He simply said, "Dude. It's perfect, right?"

Stiles kept smiling at him until Isaac smartly said, "Huh?"

"The dark," he pointed outside, then pointed at the jar, "the light. See? I fixed it."

Isaac digested that for a minute or two. Then he returned Stiles' bright smile. "Stiles. Y-you're _amazing_. I can't believe you would do something like that for me. I mean, I just-"

He stood up and placed the glowing ball next to his bed. Then he turned around quickly and threw himself at Stiles.

Stiles just closed his eyes and laughed softly as he returned the bear hug. "I'd do anything for you, man. You are my _numero uno_, after all. Well, maybe my dad is technically, or like you're both tied for it. Whatever. You know what I mean," he mumbled into the wolf's shoulder.

"And you're my light."

Before Stiles could interpret just what that meant exactly, Isaac burrowed his head underneath Stiles' jaw. He opened his eyes and stared at the blonde curls. Then with a happy little sigh, he nuzzled Isaac back.

* * *

><p>"What the- STILES!"<p>

Derek was screaming. At him. Oh man, oh man, oh man. He's dead.

"Yes, good Alpha sir man?" When Derek stomped down the stairs and got in Stiles' face with a big ol' snarl, he added his disclaimer, "I didn't do it, I promise! Whatever happened, it wasn't my fault! Please don't kill me. I mean, today is _really_ not the day. Or this week, really. Or ever. Yeah, just don't kill me _ever_, that's good. Thanks."

"Tell me why there's a-a floating ball of fire in Isaac's room. _Now_."

He felt a guilty blush crawling up his face. "Oh. Well, now, that _is_ my fault. You see-"

Derek grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back when Stiles tried to run away. "No. You tell me what the hell made you think it was a good idea to bring _fire_ into _this_ house."

"Wh- Oh my God, _no_! No, no, no, _Derek_. It's not fire, I promise. It's just… _light_, you know. Energy. I swear I wouldn't do that to you." When his claws receded, Stiles put his own hand on the wolf's arm. "Remember I told you about that repelling spell? This house will never burn, fall, or even _mold_. This place is safe. We're all safe. _You_ are safe, Derek."

Since Mister Alpha can't handle feelings, he just made some weird whine/grunt noise and practically ran from the room.

* * *

><p>He didn't know Isaac had been watching from the top of the stairs. He came down and walked up to Stiles, wrapping his arms around his back.<p>

"Oh, Isaac. Hey, I just got here. We hanging out here or…?"

Isaac just rubbed his face on the back of Stiles' neck, _purring_ or something. What was with these werewolves today and making weird-ass sounds?

He turned in his arms and saw that he had his wolf eyes glowing. Without answering Stiles, he instead said in a deeper voice, "You were good to my Alpha. _Stiles_." Then he made that humming noise again as he stuck his nose underneath Stiles' ear. Ah, more nuzzling.

But Isaac surprised him by licking his throat, right over his adam's apple. And quickly, but gently, touched his lips to Stiles'. It was hardly a kiss, but it was somehow overwhelming. Stiles' breath caught and he tried it for real this time. His magic actually made sparks between their mouths. His kisses were literally _electrifying_!

Just when the light groping began, Derek's booming voice made them jump apart. "STILES! What the hell are you doing now?"

The boys were way too happy to feel any sort of guilt. They just smiled down at the ground as the Alpha scolded them on appropriate behavior under his roof and keeping secrets from him.

When Isaac touched his fingertips to Stiles' discreetly, another spark lit between them. Derek just huffed and went back wherever he was before, realizing nobody was listening to him.

"Isaac." He looked at the crazy adorable wolf-boy, probably with the stupidest lovey-dovey grin on his face.

But that was okay, because Isaac gave him the sweetest smile ever. "My light."

And the electricity surged between them. It was _magic_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Stiles fans will appreciate this- There is a guy in my political science class who epitomizes Stiles in every way. It's so amazing that I literally cannot stop staring at this poor boy from the back of the class. Insanity! Just had to finally admit that lol Hope you dig the whole StilesIsaac business. I haven't even read any of those yet. Do they exist? Hm…**


End file.
